


Lucifer's Angel

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic detailing how Lucifer and Castiel were drawn to one another and their first time together. Set some time before Lucifer's fall from Heaven and before Castiel met the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Rasmus' song of the same name, as I coincidentally happened to be listening to the song while deciding upon the title for the fic. It seemed to fit, so decided to use it!

Castiel stood beneath the shade of a tree, mostly invisible in his current chosen vessel to the humans surrounding him wandering through the park, picnicking, playing frisbee, playing with their dogs. One time, the frisbee came a little too close for comfort to the watchful angel, so he raised one ethereal hand and sent it spinning off in a vaguely different direction, further away from his vessel's body.

He smiled peacefully and watched as a large Labrador gambolled nearby, its golden coat shimmering in the light of the sun as it whuffed and chased after a brightly colored soccer ball its owner had kicked for it to fetch. The angel drifted closer, examined the dog curiously, tilting his head to the side in curiosity and deciding finally that the canine wasn't quite as interesting as the humans after all. The dog lacked the proper forms of sentient thoughts, thinking nothing beyond the thoughts of the ball and juicy bones, female dogs. The dog was nowhere near as complex as humans, so much more his Father's creations than even dogs were, much vaunted as being man's best friend. Man was made in God's image after all; canines were not.

A twittering sound came from above and Castiel looked up, eyes resting upon a small and feathered bird singing stridently in the tree above him. Its throat warbled, beak open wide as the beautiful song drifted out and filled the air around the angel. Castiel smiled, feeling a closer affinity with the bird than the dog before it. He supposed that birds were closer to angels than canines with their aptitude to flight and quick feathered wings that flashed and looked so pretty in the air. He also knew that birds were seen as messengers for angels, to bring messages to humans, portents of love and peace from the celestial beings themselves. It comforted Castiel to know that birds quite often were a source of comfort to the humans; anything that provided them with warmth, gave him warmth.

Yet still there was something more, something Castiel felt like he was missing. A thought nagged at the back of his consciousness as he continued watching the little bird, listening to its song and the celestial being who watched it tried to push such thoughts away. He tried not to think of flashing wings on a much larger scale, a pair of soft hands that rested upon his arm, with a sly stroke of fingers across his wing when he least expected it. He thought of beauty, beauty above all others that he craved, longed for, needed above everything else and of a shining being that was more beautiful than all the rest.

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to dispel such distracting thoughts from his expansive mind before turning his curiously intelligent gaze back up the bird once again. He held one ghostly hand out to the bird, mouth forming into a small noise of chiming angelic bells to entice the bird down, not expecting the bird to do so. He smiled when a small flurry of feathers announced the arrival of the bird and the light feel of its feet stretched out against his vessel's hand. He smiled down at the bird as it stared up at him with curious black eyes, before its beak opened and trilled prettily up at him, filling the angel with such joy that a mere bird would choose to sing to him.

The bird hopped up Castiel's outstretched arm and settled on his shoulder, falling silent the closer it came to the majestic being. Castiel returned his watchful gaze to the humans ranged across the park indulging in various forms of pursuit, trivial to the great mind of the angel watching over them, yet so fascinating in all their glorious trivialities.

"I don't know why you like them so much, brother," said a familiar voice at Castiel's elbow.

"Birds?" Castiel asked, knowing that that was not what Lucifer meant.

"Humans," Lucifer corrected mildly. "As you well know."

"They are fascinating to me," Castiel replied, calmly, gently, love shining forth from his voice in waves. "They are something to be loved as a whole."

"Father wants us to bow down to them, to serve them instead of him,. I don't know why you're content with this," Lucifer said, drawing forward slightly in an attempt to attract Castiel's attention to him again.

Ever the prideful one, he wanted attention as much as he wanted to serve his Father alone and not have to bow down to something that he deemed lower than angels. Castiel could sympathise with him a little, despite being complacent with their Father's orders.

"Don't let Michael hear you say that again, Lucifer," Castiel said, softly.

"No. I remember all too clearly what happened last time, brother," Lucifer replied. "I also remember what he said his orders were to be if I didn't start showing obedience to God."

"You're not leaving are you?" Castiel asked, finally reaching out to almost touch Lucifer's arm, not quite daring to touch him.

Lucifer had been the one that haunted his thoughts earlier, fleeting glances of what could be between them if only he said yes to the most beautiful angel in Heaven. They did not call Lucifer the Morning Star for no reason. He truly was as a star in Heaven, shining brighter than all of the other angels, closer to God than any of the others could ever hope to be. It was of Lucifer's wings that Castiel longed to feel beneath his hands, Lucifer he wished would remain by his side forevermore, Lucifer's touch he sometimes received yet craved a lot more of. He wondered why he was drawn to Lucifer when he was supposed to love all of his brothers equally. Why did the Morning Star shine so brightly for Castiel?

"You're His favorite, Lucifer. Don't throw that away on a whim," Castiel said more quietly, wondering why he was almost pleading with Lucifer to obey when he hadn't figured out what these thoughts that battered at his celestial brain could mean.

"It is not a whim, Castiel. You know I cannot, will not serve humanity," and Lucifer turned away sharply from them as if they disgusted him.

Castiel wondered if perhaps they did. He decided they must do, if Lucifer was so adamant he didn't want to serve them as God wished. He felt a little knot of terror claw at his soul and that's when he started to suspect that he loved Lucifer, loved him more than he should do, considering that Lucifer was his brother. Lucifer looked at him with such kindness as he propped his hands either side of Castiel's face and smiled when Castiel remained there.

"I think that's first time you've remained and not drawn away from me, little brother," Lucifer crooned, pleasure roiling through his voice as Castiel leant a little further into Lucifer's touch. "I thought you were going to be like the other angels, slowly turning away from me the longer I resist."

"They are fools. They don't know you and neither will they give you a second chance if you persist down this road," Castiel advised him, sternly.

"You know I cannot stop what is started, Castiel," Lucifer openly laughed. "What must be will surely be and there is nothing either of us can do to change that."

Castiel remained silent and become tempted to just break away, to leave Lucifer far behind and forget everything that ever was and ever could be between them. Yet he didn't; he remained and Lucifer grinned again at that.

"You are a curious being aren't you, Castiel?" Lucifer said, dropping his hands to rest upon Castiel's shoulders gently.

Castiel didn't respond, just looked down and away at the ground, examining the bright spray of flower's petals curling at his feet. He wondered at the perfect floral beauty peeking out from the grass to face the sun and he wondered at how such a fragile and ineffectual thing could still be deemed beautiful.

He supposed the flower was much like Lucifer himself, deceptively fragile and beautiful with the inner potential to be so much more, the destruction to himself and the potential for destruction of humanity. Yet it was to Lucifer that Castiel turned, like the little flower turned to the sun, inexorable, unavoidable and Castiel sighed. He turned his soft gaze to Lucifer's more forthright one, before he said - "Am I so curious, Lucifer?"

"To me, you are, little one," Lucifer told him in amusement.

Lucifer, unlike all of the other angels, showed more emotions than the other angels combined and allowed it to be so. Castiel found it fascinating, compelling, despite knowing that that would help to prove his downfall in the end. It had been a long time coming, judging from all that Michael said. Michael never spoke less than the truth and Castiel believed him, despite knowing deep within himself that he wasn't comfortable with the situation. He couldn't find it within himself to even agree with the powerful Archangel's decisions, which were nothing more than an extension of God's will when Castiel really thought about it. Castiel sighed, a little tired of all Heaven's politics, before he asked the question that had been bothering him for a while, inasmuch as anything could ever bother an angel.

"Why are you here? Why do keep coming to my side wherever I am? This isn't the first time you've done this," he observed, voice careful, almost respectful, definitely curious.

Lucifer looked at him with calculation in his eyes, wings fluttering suddenly in the breeze that kicked up through the trees, as he pressed the fingers of both hands together, pads of his fingertips squashing slightly beneath the pressure.

"You fascinate me, little brother," Lucifer said, finally. "I am very old, Castiel; older than you can ever imagine."

"I know you are one of the First angels, and far older than me," Castiel said bowing his head slightly to Lucifer in deference. "I still don't understand why our age difference means so much."

"I am lonely, Castiel. The other angels are all turning against me one by one, and all due to God's decree and Michael's repeated words against me. You are one of the last ones left who willingly talk to me. I think you are the only one who still feels anything for me," Lucifer said quietly.

"Of course, you are my brother," Castiel said dutifully. "I love all my brothers equally."

Even to Castiel's ears, his words sounded a lie and they weighed heavily in his mouth like ashes. Lucifer looked up, eyes shimmering with hope and more than a little amusement as though he too saw the irony of the lie in Castiel's words.

"Do you really love us all equally? I sense hesitation," Lucifer said, a little too quickly.

"Does the answer mean that much to you?" Castiel asked, quietly, looking away, lips pressing together in a fine line of discomfort.

"Literally everything," Lucifer replied, laying one hand upon Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel's eyes drifted half closed as he leant into Lucifer's touch. The movement was imperceptible and certainly wouldn't have been noticed if Lucifer had been human, but he wasn't. He'd noticed the slight inclination of Castiel's body, and the way that the other angel accepted his touch as though he craved it and had wanted it for a very long time. Castiel shuddered slightly when Lucifer placed his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, fingers stroking against the other angel gently.

"No, I do not love all my brothers equally," Castiel replied, softly, as though the words were paining him to admit them. "There is one whom I love above all others."

Lucifer smiled, stepping closer into Castiel's personal space, smiling further still when Castiel did not pull away or even make an attempt to. Castiel's eyes widened however and he turned a questioning gaze onto the other angel.

"You are so beautiful, Castiel," Lucifer crooned into Castiel's ear.

"There are none more beautiful than you, brother," Castiel said, leaning more fully into Lucifer, resting his forehead against the other's angel's shoulder.

Lucifer slipped one arm around the other angle's waist, drawing him in close and kissing the side of Castiel's face. The younger angel purred in contentment, a small huff of a whispered - yes - at the slightest contact from t he one he craved.

"Maybe not, but still you are beautiful to me. You always have been," Lucifer purred into Castiel's ear. "You are so very special, Castiel."

"I'd like to believe you," Castiel said, sadly, feeling the gap between his power against Lucifer's more keenly than he'd ever done.

"You will achieve great things during your existence," Lucifer assured him. "More so than I will ever do."

There was twinge of regret in the archangel's tone, sadness intermingled in his words as though he expected something bad to happen to him one day.

"I am lonely, brother. Would you help a lonely angel out?" he whispered against Castiel's soft cheek.

"Only you,." Castiel replied, voice little more than a murmur. "No one else but you."

Lucifer purred against Castiel's cheek, hands tightening against him and drawing him in closer still. There was no reluctance in Castiel's body, only willingness and reciprocation to every one of Lucifer's moves.

"I have dreamed of this for so long," Castiel murmured.

"So have I," Lucifer agreed. "I have dreamed of you, little brother. Only you."

Castiel turned his face to Lucifer's, eyes marred by curiosity before his gaze was shuttered when Lucifer pressed his mouth against Castiel's. The smaller angel responded eagerly, against every thought that pounded in his head that they shouldn't be doing this, that it wasn't allowed, before he lost himself to pure abandonment and he crashed his lips against Lucifer's more forcefully. He felt Lucifer's tongue slide into his mouth and he accepted it, sucked on it greedily. His wings folded away into another plane, leaving his vessel looking more human as the more powerful angel eased him to the ground. Castiel pulled away with a firm shake of his head.

"What's the matter?" Lucifer asked, petulance vague in his voice as though he were being denied his favorite toy.

"Not here, Lucifer," and Castiel gestured to the humans still playing in the park.

Lucifer looked round at them all as though re-discovering their presence all over again, before he transported them to somewhere more secluded, still overhung with whispering trees. Castiel was suddenly reminded of the Garden of Eden, and he smiled at the appropriateness of the comparison. Once again, Lucifer was playing the tempter, and it was he that was about to face his own downfall.

"We will be safe," Lucifer promised. "No one will know but us."

Castiel nodded but remained silent as Lucifer laid kisses against his jaw, lips insistent against his neck as the more powerful angel's Grace poured over Castiel's borrowed body. Castiel cried out in rapture, revelling in the beauty of Lucifer's power pushing deep inside him and he pushed back with his less powerful, less bright Grace. He heard Lucifer moan in arousal when he felt Castiel's essence mingling with his.

Castiel was dimly aware beneath the backwash of power exchanging through their Graces mingled, the sharp pain as Lucifer penetrated his earthly vessel with his own and Castiel arched up into Lucifer with a sharp cry. He felt Lucifer hold him, strong hands and stronger Grace holding him steady until Castiel had regained composure and settled around him. Castiel felt safe in Lucifer's shining beauty, felt the love that Lucifer had for him and he knew, he knew that there was only him that Lucifer truly loved and wanted.

He saw the reason behind why Lucifer had shadowed him wherever he went, showering him with affection, small gifts, kind words and singular attention. Lucifer wanted him, had always wanted him and Castiel gave in to him. He allowed Lucifer to wash through him, and felt his own smaller Grace swallowed by the other angel's and mingled through him, essences combining in warmth and mutual love.

His earthly vessel moved in time with Lucifer's hips buffeting against each other and sending firework thrills of pleasure coiling through them, proving a perfect counterpoint and underscore to the much more grander feel of their Graces combined. It was the singular most beautiful thing Castiel had ever experienced, Graces mingling as their chosen vessels rutted and writhed in the most carnal of ways that all humans took for granted. Castiel hadn't known that making love could feel so good, and to experience it on Earth with Lucifer was the single most precious thing he could ask for. He felt his soul singing to the sounds of Lucifer, rising up to brush against the other angel's soul to find it was singing his name.

Their Graces fused for the briefest of moments in a bright wash of warmth and light and all consuming love as their earthly vessels climaxed with cries of each other's names, before their Graces pulled keenly apart to find their bodies sticky with sweat and semen. The thick scent of arousal was hanging between them and Castiel found his gaze trapped by Lucifer's.

"Please don't let this be the last time," Castiel said to the other angel.

"No, this is merely our first time. I don't want it to be our last. ," Lucifer replied, with a dip of his head. "Do you?"

"No," Castiel confirmed as he slid his arms around the more powerful angel's waist.

Lucifer pulled away after a while regretfully, eyes still downcast but trained now upon the younger angel and Castiel smiled for the first time. Lucifer beheld the smiling angel in wonder, never having willingly made any angel smile before.

"You truly are a blessing, Castiel," Lucifer said, reverently.

"Thank you," Castiel said. "So are you, to me."

Lucifer bent to help his lover up before he pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's cheek warmly.

"Until next time," he said, quietly.

"When will that be?" Castiel asked, curiously.

"It won't be long. I will find you , wherever you are, as I always do," Lucifer assured him, before he disappeared.

Castiel was left alone, but he smiled anyway, knowing that Lucifer couldn't lie, inasmuch the same way that Castiel couldn't lie. He knew that Lucifer would find him once more and he could only look forward to that time ...

~fini~


End file.
